


Morning Glory

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompt-a-thon [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle prompt: Belle wakes up to find her husband eating her out. PWP ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Belle reclined against Rumple’s spinning wheel as her former Master and current lover worked his way up her inner thigh with lips and tongue. His wild curly hair tickled the sensitive skin as he teased her. His dark clawed hands gripped her hips to keep her still.

Her head was tipped back, breathy moans escaping her lips.

His eager mouth found the juncture of her thighs and she shunted her hips toward him, greedy for more. He chuckled, darker and deeper than his usual trilling giggles.

“So needy.”

He teased her hard little nub with the tip of his tongue. She made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat and spread her legs wider.

Rumplestiltskin breathed her in. “So needy and so wet for me, my little maid…”

Belle whimpered and Rumple took mercy on her, bringing his mouth to her slick nether lips. She grasped at his soft hair, drawing him closer. Done with teasing, he fucked her with his tongue and she moaned gratefully. His nose nudged at her clit, moving in a rhythm that had her crying out. She was losing herself in pure sensation…

Belle’s eyes flew open as she came. She flung off the sheet to find her husband’s face buried between her legs. He looked up with a grin, his face shining with her juices..

“Good morning, Mrs. Gold.”


End file.
